metalfandomcom-20200223-history
BloodStone
Bloodstone is a band formed in Kuwait in late September of 2008 (Sept 20 to be specific). Before Bloodstone the band was called Afterlife. It was changed in November for several reasons. Moe(drummer) had an add on facebook that stated that he is willing to form a band. That was about three years ago. Sam (Rythm) added him and became friends. Couple of years later Sam and Moe went out to chill in Salmia then they found Goth (Lead) playing with his guitar. They went up to him and asked him if he is interested in joining the band. The band then got completed in September 20 2008 with members Goth, Sam, Moe, and Yoyo (Vocals). In December we found Saleh as our bassist. Yoyo later left the band for personal reasons and did not want Bloodstone anymore. He had his problems but yet we are still friends. Yoyo later rejoined the band for a week or so then he had to leave again. As of May 2009, the bassist (saleh mj) is no longer part of the band. The band had many problems with Saleh. He basically stopped showing up for band sessions and practices or he would show up really late. We gave him many chances to improve his way. He specifically did not like the band's original songs (which is the main problem). So, we decided to remove him from the band permanently. Saleh is a great bassist but his intentions were not in Bloodstone. A few months later, we got in contact with Hani. Later that week, Hani came to band practice with his bass. A few months later (still without a bassist), we got in contact with Hani. Later that week, Hani came to band practice with his bass. We jammed for a while. After talking to members and administration, Hani is officially in the band. Two days later, we contacted Hani to tell him the good news. He was overjoyed. Hani played for us some of his riffs and showed us his techniques. Hani is currently and permanently in the Bloodstone family. Bloodstone realized that they could no longer have a bassist. Hani decided to leave the band for his own personal reasons. Bloodstone will continue with the three original members; Sam, Moe, and Goth. Most people think of BloodStone that is just a jewel or a rock that is blood-like. BloodStone in our view of name is a source of power and greatness. The point of this energy power is whenever we pick up our instruments, we feel the energy passing through our body and start playing like crazy. BloodStone is known in the Greek mythology as Hematite. In using other words, Hematite is basically BloodStone in Greek, but the Greeks believed that the first music instrument was made by their god Apollo. Apollo came up with Hematite to improve the people's life by music. He is the source of energy and soul. |-bgcolor="#ffffff" | |} Facebook Fan Page Category:Bands Category:Heavy metal musical groups Category:Artist